Kyo and Uo
by cle5
Summary: When Kyo and Uo don't go to school for a couple of days Tohru gets suspicious. She tries to find out what is going on.
1. What's going on?

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, so if I got something wrong please inform me! :D No flames please! NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

**By the way I do not own Fruits basket! If I did I would have made a season 2! Now seriously ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Miss Honda, Miss Honda, Miss Hiss Honda wake up Miss Honda," said Yuki running up the stairs.

Tohru woke up, "Huh?" Yuki-"

"Miss Honda it's 8:00!"

"Oh no!" said Tohru, "We are going to be late for school." Kyo was down stairs eating some bread when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"There you guys are! Hurry up would ya? We're going to be late for school." Kyo said.

The three children rushed over to school

**At school**

"Whew!" said Tohru "We made it just in time!"

"We are sorry if we made you late," said Yuki

"No! No! I'm the one who overslept! You shouldn't be apologizing!"

_Kyo walks away_.

BING

"Oh! We better get to class!"

During class Tohru didn't see Kyo or Uo around. She thought that Uo would be at school today and she knew for sure that Kyo was at school. After class Tohru went to the roof of the school and didn't find Kyo which was very strange. Tohru went to ask Hana if she had seen Kyo or Uo, but Hana just replied

"No."

Tohru saw Yuki and asked if he has seen Uo or Kyo but he just replied the same as Hana. After school Tohru rushed back home to see if Kyo was home, but he wasn't. She was very worried if something had happen to them.

A few hours later Yuki came home, "Sorry if I was late Miss Honda, I was working on the secret bass."

"Oh no, no it's totally fine, I was just making some food for dinner."

Shigure came shortly after that and joined the two for dinner.

"Hey! How is my beautiful flower doing today!"

"Oh, I'm fine but, but does anyone know where Kyo was today, he wasn't at school or at home when I got here."

Shigure answered, "I don't know and I don't care, he'll show up soon."

Kyo walks right through the door and Tohru runs up to him and says,

"Kyo! Where were you today, I didn't see you at school or on the roof or anywhere! I was really worried about you."

"I was just out with some friends."

Yuki, "You have friends?"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB RAT!"

**The Next Day**

The next day at school Kyo and Uo were nowhere to be found again! Tohru thought of going to Uo's house to see if she was okay, so after school was over Tohru went to Uo's house with Hana

Ding Dong

Uo answered the door.

"Uo! There you are! I have been so worried about you! Where have you been and what have you been doing?"

Uo, "I just felt like ditching school for a couple of days because I felt a little sick. Okay! Can you just leave I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

Tohru and Hana left.

Hana, "I was feeling some weird waves in her that I've never felt before."

"Really? Wow I wonder what is going on."

When Tohru came home she found Yuki attempting to make dinner because he was starving

"Oh, hello Miss Honda!... As you can see I'm a little hungry do you mind."

"Oh no! not at all!"

After Tohru had made dinner for four she waited for Kyo and Shigure to return, as usually Shigure will come home first and greet Tohru with a stupid name and they all eat dinner waiting for Kyo to arrive.

Kyo walks through the door.

Tohru rushes to the door, "Kyo! Where were you today again?"

"I told you yesterday! I was out with friends."

Yuki, "Your lying, everybody hates you."

"YOU KNOW WHAT RAT! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"Great I always wanted to know what 2 + 2 was."

Tohru, "Um Kyo, if you are hungry I made a extra bowl for you."

"Just leave it in the kitchen, I'll eat it later."

"But it's going to be cold."

"There is something called a microwave."

"Okay."

**1:00**

Tohru goes downstairs to see if the rice bowl was still there and it sure was.

"Kyo didn't even touch his food." she said in a faint voice, "Maybe I should bring it to him for him."

When Tohru went to Kyo's room he was gone! Tohru was shocked and fainted.

**Well That all! Chapter 2 will be coming out soon! (I hope) And please if you find any error's message me and no flames please! Thank you!**


	2. A twist

**I don't own fruits basket! Now Chapter 2:**

The next day Yuki found Tohru on the floor out cold

"MISS HONDA, MISS HONDA! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Shigure took Tohru to the hospital with Yuki. Shigure asked the doctor, "How is my little butterfly! Is she okay?"

The doctor replied, "Yes, yes she will be fine, she was just shocked by something and fainted."

Yuki, "Good."

When the 2 returned home Kyo was in the kitchen making some breakfast.

"K-k-kyo?" said Tohru

"Huh?"

"W-w-where w-were y-you last n-night?"

"What the hell! Tohru are you okay!"

"J-just answer m-my question p-please."

"Me? I was in bed of course. But you should really be in bed right now you don't look so good."

"But I d-didn't see y-you in bed. Y-You s-snuck out."

Yuki, "Well I don't remember seeing you this morning, and if you were I would think you rush to the door to see if Miss Honda was okay."

"Okay fine! You caught me red handed, I snuck out to hang out with some friends."

Yuki, "Oh really? Are these so called "friends" real or imaginary."

"THERE REAL YOU DOUCHE BAG!"

Shigure, "Please, please stop fighting I don't want another broken house."

Yuki, "Well if I'm a douche bag then I want to see these "friends."

"No you can't."

"Why."

"BEACAUSE YOU CAN'T!"

Tohru, "G-Guys w-we are g-going to be l-late for s-school."

Kyo, "Oh, no, no ,no Tohru you going to stay home and sleep in bed."

Kyo, carried Tohru to her room. (bridal style, so he didn't transform)

Kyo, "Okay you stay here, Me and Yuki will come home soon."

"O-okay."

Tohru didn't want to stay in bed all day, so after Kyo and Yuki left she changed her clothes and went to school, but she didn't really go to school, she went to follow Kyo.

"I'm sorry that I can't go to school today mom, but Kyo is acting very weird, I have to find out what is going on."

When he separated from Yuki he went off towards Uo's house which was very strange, but maybe he was just going to the market or the train station, so she didn't get her suspicions up. But Kyo did go to Uo's house! Tohru was shocked!

**Ding Dong**

"Hey! Kyo, there you are right on time!"

"Can I come in." asked Kyo

"Yea of course."

"Wow that was weird, Uo never calls Kyo, "Kyo" said Tohru talking to herself, "She usually calls him orange head."

**Inside Uo's house**

_Tohru went to Uo's back yard and found an open window right next to where they were standing and started listening to the conversation_

Kyo, "I have to tell you something really important, but you can't tell anyone else!"

"Sure."

"Since we're dating and everything…"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Tohru as she covered her mouth and ducked down.

Uo," What was that."

"I don't know, your neighbors maybe."

"Yea, probably. Now finish your sentence."

"Okay, Tohru and Yuki are getting really suspicious, I really need you to help me out."

"Yea, sure what ever."

"Kyo and Uo.. are d-dating?" whispered Tohru to herself.

Uo said, "We should probably show up to school tomorrow."

"Yea."

Uo walked up Kyo to give him a hug but Kyo ran away.

"Good thing Uo doesn't know about the family secret," Tohru said to herself.

Uo was confused.

"Why don't you give me a hug."

"Well, I uhh.. I am a little sick. See ***cough, cough***!

"Fine, whatever."

"See ya tomorrow at school."

"Bye," yelled Uo.

After Kyo visited Uo's house he visited the food market to pick up ingredients Tohru gave him.

Tohru thought she should go home and get some rest now that she knew what Kyo was doing. Tohru thought of telling Yuki, but that would cause a lot of fighting. So instead Tohru decided to tell Hana.

Kyo got home earlier than usually because he didn't want Tohru and Yuki to get suspicious again.

"Hi Kyo!"

"Tohru, what are you doing out of bed!"

"Oh,I wasn't sleepy anymore, I feel much better now."

"Okay, well I'll go make dinner for you."

"Oh! No is fine, I feel well enough to make dinner."

After Yuki and Shigure came home Yuki asked.

"Is that cat still "hanging out with his friends."

"No, he is upstairs. Doing his homework." replied Tohru

"Homework! He hasn't been at school for the past 3 days. How does he have homework."

"Well that is what he said."

"Whatever, that cat just sits in his room doing nothing most of the anyways."

**The next day at school**

"Hana, Hana, Hana!" yelled Tohru as she was running towards her.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something really important."

"What?"

"Uo and Kyo are dating." panted Tohru from all the running.

"Oh, wow."

"What you not surprised."

"I'm surprised, this is just my surprised face. " (It just looked like this -_-)

"Oh look there is Uo now," said Hana.

"Hey Guys!" I missed you ," said Uo

"Hey, I heard you have been dating Kyo." said Hana

Tohru and Uo were just speechless.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

Hana just pointed at Tohru.

Uo pinned Tohru to the wall and yelled,

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I followed Kyo and I snuck into you back yard to listen to your conversation."

"Tohru! That isn't what nice little girls do."

"Well since you already know, it is true that me and Kyo are dating, but it must be kept a secret especially to that prince."

"Okay!"

"And whatever you do don't tell Kyo either! When the time is right you can tell him."

" Do we have a deal?" said Uo

"Deal!" said Tohru

**Well that was an interesting turn in events, TOHRU FOUND OUT! Well I hoped you enjoyed it Chapter 3 will be coming out soon! :) And remember If you found any mistakes message me and No flames please and Thank you!**


	3. Hurt

**Hey guys! It's been a while, like a year…almost. I totally forgot that I made a fanfiction! Well this story will be a little weak because I had a story a few months ago, BUT I DIDN'T SAVE IT! So, I just started to wing it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own fruits basket. If I did, I would make a season 2!**

When Tohru was taking a test, all she could think about was the fact that Kyo and Uo were dating. She couldn't believe that Uo would also admit it right on the spot. Uo was a very good liar, so why would she just yell out the truth?

"Maybe, all the shock was too big for her to handle," Tohru thought to herself.

"All right! Pencils Down! Time is up!" the teacher said aloud.

Tohru widened her eyes and looked at her test, she only answered 2 out of the 30 questions! She quickly jotted down some random answers and gave the test to the teacher last. Rushing out the door to get to her next class, she caught up with Uo and Hana.

"Thank god, that test was multiple choice," Tohru said in relief.

"Oh..really..I didn't even look at the test," Hana said slowly.

"Yea.." Uo grumbled, still frustrated how to tell her boyfriend that Tohru knows.

After school was over, Uo rushed to the grocery store and went home. She gave Kyo and ring and asked if he would like to come over. Uo set up a surprise dinner for him, so she could tell him the bad news.

Kyo went over to Uo house

"Hey!" Kyo shouted

"Come in, come in," Uo said in a nervous voice.

"So, why'd you ask me ove- OH MY GOD IS THIS FOR ME?!" Kyo said with excitement

"Yep! Help yourself"

"Thanks babe"

Kyo ate a few bites and complimented on how amazing his girlfriend's cooking was.

"Did you really make this, or did you buy it"

***SLAP***

"Just kidding…." Kyo whimpered

"Kyo, I have to tell you something"

"What is it babe?"

"Tohru knows…" Uo calmly said

"Knows what?"

"That we're dating"

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled, getting up from his chair

"DID YOU TELL HER! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" Kyo complained

"No, she followed you here and listened from the open window. You GOTTA BE MORE CAREFUL!" Uo growled, starting to get angry

"Well, now there isn't much we can do. Tohru is a blabber mouth, she going to tell that damn rat sooner or later." Kyo said, starting to calm down.

"What rat?" Uo said with confusion

Kyo covered his mouth, "Uh.. I mean…Yuki."

"What does Yuki have to do anything with this"

"Oh, never mind." Kyo said, trying to cover himself up

Kyo knew if Yuki knew about that a cat was dating someone, Yuki would go straight to Akito's house. He couldn't let Tohru tell Yuki, Kyo's only plan was to ignore Tohru long enough to think of a plan.

Tohru got home and saw Yuki in his room studying.

Tohru yelled, "YUKI! What would you like for dinner!"

"Anything is fine!"

Tohru danced to the kitchen and started to make fish because she knew that Uo already told Kyo. Tohru knew Uo told Kyo because Kyo stared at her today during class. She thought fish would cheer him up.

(Little did Tohru know, Kyo was only staring at a bug on Tohru's back. Kyo didn't know that Tohru knew about Uo and him.)

**Kyo walked in**

"Oh! Kyo! Your home!" Tohru said excitedly, "I made fish!"

"I'm not hungry" Kyo grumbled

"Oh, okay, I'll just add more to my plate."

**Kyo stormed off**

"Dinners ready!" yelled Tohru to Yuki

Yuki rushed downstairs, saw the fish, and walked back upstairs into his room to continue studying. Yuki hated fish because he knew that, that cat loved fish! Yuki refused to eat whatever that cat loved.

Tohru completely forgot that Yuki hated fish because of Kyo, so she added more to Shigure's plate.

**Shigure walked in**

Shigure came home and greeted Tohru with a big smile.

"What for dinner!" Shigure said with enthusiasm

"FISH!"

….. -the environment became very awkward-

Shigure sarcastically said, "Fish?! Wow! Great!"

Tohru completely forgot that Shigure had an accident with a fish last summer.

Shigure hated fish because one fish went somewhere fish aren't allowed to be last summer.

"Shigure, you don't have to eat if you don't want to." Tohru sad sadly

"OH! THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!" Shigure said with puffed up cheeks (he was ready to throw up from the sight of fish)

Tohru added the food to her plate and ate alone, she finished and cleaned up the kitchen. Tohru washed the dished and a tear fell from her cheek.

"NO! I must be strong! All I did was make the wrong dish, I don't have to cry about it." Tohru said to herself, hoping nobody heard her.

She walked upstairs to her room and went to bed, crying.

**WOW! It's shorter than I thought, well at least I made a chapter. I know it's weak, but I had to come up with something! Anyways, Chapter 4 coming soon? I hope, probably not, maybe next year! xD**


End file.
